A loving family
by Kitty Petro
Summary: One day Rachel senses a witch trapped between dimensions and decides to help it come back to the living. She ends up saving Nine. Now Nine is back, and wants nothing more than to spend time with her family and fix their releationship. Rated M for swearing
1. Chapter 1

A loving family

Chapter 1

Pain… everything hurt so badly… she was so tired. She groaned gently… where was she… what happened? Oh right… she had preformed that spell when that bastard… shit this wasn't good.

That bastard must have fucked up her spell… Wait… she sensed magic. Looking around with heavy eyes she spotted the figure giving off a pretty strong magical aura.

She looked at herself and realized that she needed help. Forcing her legs along the path she got to the figure's side and called out as loud as she could.

"Help me."

Rachel looked up from where she sat in her garden…

'What was that?'

Looking around she saw no one… and yet she had heard a small whisper. Frowning gently she closed her eyes and concentrated… and for a small second she felt magic… magic that wasn't hers.

"A spell gone wrong I take it" she spoke out to the silence of her garden, smiling gently as she felt a small breeze.

"And I suppose you need my help to fix the mess you made?"

Another gentle breeze.

Rachel sighed. "If this turns out to be a waste of my time you will not like the outcome. Valkenhayn."

Her butler stood at her side in an instant.

"Yes Madam Rachel?"

"Would you get me my black spell book please?"

"Of course milady."

Valkenhayn bowed gently and disappeared and just as quickly came back with a book, placing it gently on the table in front of Rachel. Rachel nodded gently before turning to the emptiness again.

"I can't help you if I don't know what you did."

She had barely closed her mouth before a strong gust of wind flipped the pages through the book before settling down on a page.

Rachel looked at the page, and her face changed from bored to astonished.

"Valkenhayn."

Valkenhayn frowned, noticing that Rachel's voice had gone from bored and aloof to serious and worried.

"Milady?"

"Get me 5 scarlet candles, 10 gemstones, and my finest cauldron. Make sure to fill it with boiling water. As quickly as you can."

"Yes milady."

As he disappeared Rachel's red eyes frowned gently.

"Well now… maybe this isn't such a big waste of time after all."

About 5 minutes later a cauldron stood in the center of the garden. Gii and Nago had been sent to draw up a magical circle with magical chalk, 5 candles with a dark blue flame placed in a pentagram, the 10 gemstones placed around it in a perfect circle. In the middle of the pentagram a magical fire was lit under a cauldron. Rachel nodded gently sighing as she looked through the spell.

"Right then… Nago, Gii."

The two familiars were at her side.

"Yes princ… urgh." Nago winched as Rachel stretched out a hand and plucked a whisker from his face throwing it out in the cauldron, frowning into the book.

"Whiskers of a cat she muttered. Bl…" Rachel sighed. "Gii, I need a knife."

Gii flew gently over to the table, picking up a knife that laid there and gave it to Rachel who sighed before gently pricking her own finger, letting 5 drops fall into the cauldron.

"Vampire blood… how barbaric. Now then all I need is… Valkenhayn?"

The butler appeared next to her in a flash, gently bowing.

"Yes Madam Rachel?"

"I need werewolf hair."

Valkenhayn nodded gently, before gently tugging at his beard, holding out a few white straws.

Rachel took them gently and threw them into the cauldron, the last addition making a hiss and a green mushroom cloud appear from it.

"Right then… I need you three to stand over there and be quiet… this is a complicated spell and any interruptions are likely to make both me and the person I am trying to help go to the otherworld… am I clear?"

"Yes milady"

"Yes princess"

"Yessir."

Rachel nodded gently, and raised her hands over the cauldron before starting to chant. As soon as Rachel started chanting the wind started blowing. The sky was soon covered in clouds, the air humid.

From his point of view, Nago could swear that he saw a white figure flicking in and out from nowhere, right opposite Rachel and her cauldron.

After 5 minutes the white figure could be seen as an outline, with white orbs for eyes and a mouth that seemed to be speaking but not being heard.

After 10 minutes a female voice was heard chanting the same line as Rachel, Valkenhayn frowning gently as he was sure he had heard the voice before.

After 15 minutes the white figure started taking shape. Long hair, a witch hat, cape, boots. They were all starting to show gently.

Finally after 20 minutes of chanting the witch stood before them all. No further had the white light that surrounded her disappeared before she fell to her knees and to the ground exhausted.

Rachel stopped to and sunk her hands to her sides sighing. Walking around the cauldron she looked down on her new guest and blinked in surprise.

"Valkenhayn" she called gently, her voice and body feeling tired and heavy.

"Yes milady?" Valkenhayn was at her side in a moment.

Rachel smiled. "I am going to go take a long relaxing bath, why don't you look after your old friend in the meantime?"

Valkenhayn frowned gently at Rachel's words, before looking down at the feminine figure. His eyes widened in shock, seeing a woman with long pink hair, a purple witch's hat, and a familiar white shirt.

"Madam Nine? How is that possible? Terumi killed her a few years after the black beast was killed."

"I had a small suspicion" Rachel said gently.

"The spell she cast was one used by many witches back when they were forced into hiding. A spell that made your soul temporary leave your body before reappearing after a few days in a completely new body unhurt. It was mostly used as a way to not feel getting burned or drowned or any of the sort… I suspect that she meant to use it to hide from Terumi… but he killed her while she was in the middle of the spell casting… it's a miracle she was able to pull herself together and get help as she wandered in between the worlds."

"Now then… Nago, Gii, go and pour me a bath… Valkenhayn… tend to our guest, and let me know when she wakes up."

"Yes milady… as you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a long relaxing bath and a fresh set of clothes Rachel found Valkenhayn standing guard at one of the guest rooms, watching over his old team mate.

"Our guest is a heavy sleeper" Rachel commented gently, smiling as Valkenhayn turned his head in surprise.

"Madam Rachel, do not do that to an old man, my heart can't take it."

Rachel smiled gently, her sensitive ears listening in.

"Your heart can take it… trust me."

Rachel walked into the room and up to the bed where the witch was lying asleep. Her hat, and cape was hung up on a nearby banister, her boots leant up towards the wall, as to help with comfort.

"She is quite the looker" Rachel commented, giving the woman a look over. "I assume she looks as she did back then?"

Valkenhayn nodded. "Yes… and I don't know whether or not that is a positive thing."

"Meaning?"

Valkenhayn looked at the floor, clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh do come on Valkenhayn I haven't got all day."

"When she does wake up… will she know how long she has been gone? How will she react when she hears that she were not present for her child growing up, and how will Jubei and miss Kokonoe react getting her back after all this time. A hundred years may seem little in our eyes, but to them it's a lot."

Rachel nodded. "I understand what you mean Valkenhayn… but next to all the negative sides, a lot of positive outcomes will come out of this too. Jubei will get back a long lost wife, and Kokonoe will get to meet a mother she never knew… I would pay my weight in gold to get that opportunity."

Rachel and Valkenhayn turned gently at a small groan.

Rachel smiled.

"Why don't you go and get some tea Valkenhayn while I talk with our guest. Something tells me that seeing you old isn't going to calm her down."

Valkenhayn nodded and disappeared quickly. Rachel's eyes never left the pink haired witch as she tossed her head gently mumbling.

"Urgh… Jubei?"

Rachel lifted an eyebrow. "You should have your eyes checked if you think I look even remotely like Jubei."

Nine grunted and turned towards the sound of Rachel's voice, gently opening her eyes.

"Welcome back" Rachel said gently.

Nine blinked a few times and sighed, Rachel sensing her magical powers shift.

"You're the one that saved me… where am I?"

"The Alucard castle… I am the head of the Alucard family, Rachel Alucard."

Nine frowned. "I thought the Alucard family was run by an old geezer in a wheelchair."

"That would be my father… he shed his mortal coil quite some time ago, and considering that I just saved your life I would appreciate if you talked about him with a bit more respect."

"Of course, of course, I'm sorry really."

Nine rubbed her eyes, sitting up gently. Rachel decided that she might as well tell her the bad news at once, so that the woman in front of her had as much time as possible to deal with the issue.

"Madam Nine… how long do you suppose you were… for the lack of a better word, gone?"

"Uh A week? Maybe 2?"

Rachel sighed. "I am afraid that you were gone for a substantial longer time."

"How long?" Nine asked, her face looking worried.

"About 100 years."

Nine, who had been rubbing her temples, looked up, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open. At first she didn't say anything, as if she hoped Rachel would say something along the lines of 'just joking' but didn't receive any more from the young vampire in front of her.

She closed her eyes gently, laying her head in her hands and sighed.

"Damn that Terumi, if I ever see his sorry ass again I am going to kill him."

"I'm afraid someone beat you to that particular task" Rachel said gently. "Terumi has been dead for nearly 2 years."

"Good riddance" Nine mumbled. "And my family? What has happened to Jubei and my precious Kokonoe."

Rachel allowed herself a small smile thinking of a 'precious' Kokonoe before sighing. "I'm afraid that the two don't see eye to eye… Jubei blamed himself for your… death, and Kokonoe agreed in the sentiment… she works as a scientist at sector 7, he wanders around the world hating himself, trying to turn things right again… it's a mess."

"Kokonoe is a scientist? But she had the gift. I know she did, she used to make things fly off the shelves when she was bored, how is she not a witch?"

"Well to quote Kokonoe… Magic didn't help my mother, so it's not going to help me, I'll rely on science to kill my enemies."

Nine shook her head. "Stupid girl, trying to run from her magic is only going to destroy her… didn't nobody teach her that?"

"Well you know your husband… he never was one to tell people what they could or could not do… he tried sending magic teachers over to her to explain it, even I tried to talk to her once… but that won't help when she refuses to acknowledge that she needs to be taught the basics."

"And her aunt? My dear sister?"

"Dead for quite some time… and even when she was alive she distanced herself… Kokonoe looks a lot like you… I think she reminded her aunt of you and the pain was too much."

Rachel's nose picked up a familiar scent and she smiled gently.

"Now… I have taken up enough of your time… why don't you talk with an old friend for a while; I'll be out in my garden observing the world."

Rachel rose gently from her seat, Gii and Nago following her out as Valkenhayn stepped into the room.

Nine's eyes widened. "Valkenhayn? Holy shit you're old."

Valkenhayn smiled gently. "It's good to see you too Madam Nine."

BLAZBLUEBLAZBLUEBLAZBLUE

Valkenhayn and Nine talked for ages about how things had changed over the years, about people they had known and things they had done… but after a while Nine sighed.

"I want to see my family again… I need to see them again Valkenhayn. Can you take me to the garden were Miss Rachel is?"

"Of course."

Nine smiled and got out of bed, putting on her shoes, hat and cape. She turned and saw Valkenhayn look her over.

"Enjoying the view there old man?"

"Just reminiscing" Valkenhayn assured Nine gently. "Besides, you'd kick my ass if you thought I was doing something impropriate."

Valkenhayn gently offered a hand, Nine taking it gently.

"You bet your ass I would."

And with that and a small smile Nine felt a familiar drag of Valkenhayn's teleportation powers appearing in a small secluded garden. Looking up she saw Rachel sitting at a nearby table… and a small creature sitting on the table talking with her.

Rachel turned gently and smiled as she noticed Valkenhayn and Nine.

"Hello again. I took the liberty of calling an old friend… I didn't think you would mind too much."

The creature turned and looked at Nine, surprise, relief and a plethora of other feelings plastered on his face.

"Nine? NINE."

A quick dash later and Jubei had buried his face in his wife's chest, crying big tears. Nine hugged him back, the two not speaking for quite some time, just taking in the others scent and warmth.

"I missed you so much" Jubei said after nearly two minutes of silence.

"I am so sorry… Terumi interrupted the spell… I thought I was out for only a week… Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive… the fault lies in Terumi… and me for not realizing what he was up to."

"Nonsense, no one could have known, stop making yourself the martyr."

Nine sat down gently on the grass, Jubei looking at her face, still a bit teary eyed.

"If the two of you are done I have a small proposition for you."

The two looked up at Rachel who was still drinking her tea gently. "I suppose you want to talk to your daughter next?"

"Yes" Nine said gently.

"And teach her all you can in life and magic?"

"Yes, that was the plan."

"Then you and your family are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. I have enough spare rooms and enough magical ingredients for lessons in potion making… also this is a pocket dimension, so young Miss Kokonoe can't run away if she gets mad."

Jubei frowned gently. "That is mighty kind of you Rachel… but what is the catch?"

"No catch" Rachel promised gently. "However I know Kokonoe well enough to know that she won't react ideal to this… change. It might be entertaining to watch the outcome of this up close."

"In other words you want to see Kokonoe suffer" Gii said, yelping as Rachel hit the bat over his head.

"Do you accept the offer or not?"

"We would be honored" Nine said gently.

"Well then, Valkenhayn you do the necessary arrangements. Nine… why don't we go and meet your daughter?"

Nine stepped up to Rachel who smiled gently and gently opened a portal.

It was time to meet the past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the other side of the portal, Nine found herself at a white room. Well… more like a small apartment. At one side of the room was a small kitchen with a sink, and a small table and a single chair. A tall closet separated the kitchen part of the room with the rest of the living space, Nine noticing a carpet and a door leading to what she assumed was a bathroom.

The room was typical for a working person, dirty dishes lay in the sink, the table was hidden under heaps of paper with writings and doodles some had even fallen on the floor and clothes lay scattered all over. And in the far corner was a bed. Rumpled and beaten down.

"Oh for heaven's sake."

Nine turned as Rachel mumbled, walking over to the bed.

"Are you going to sleep all day?"

Nine blinked as the bed moved slightly and a small groan was heard.

"I asked you a question… common courtesy suggest that you answer it."

From under the covers a tired voice grumbled out in the room.

"Rachel, get the hell out of my room."

"Are you not curious as to why I am here?"

"No I'm annoyed, now get out."

"Such language from such a pretty mouth… if you really don't want me here I suppose I could go and free the Harlequin… I'm sure he would entertain me more."

Silence for a few seconds.

"Fine, but I'm not getting out from under my covers."

"As you wish… now just to verify something I suspect, are you in fact laying with your feet towards the pillows end?"

"Yes, it's comfortable to not make sense, now can you start talking so you can leave sooner?" Rachel smiled and motioned for Nago to transform, sitting down as he turned into his usual chair.

"Have you heard of the spiritual disembodiment spell?"

"Magic? Really, we're having this conversation again?"

"The spiritual disembodiment spell was used by witches and wizards in the time they still needed to hide from people who were scared of them. The spell itself are pretty straightforward, you cast it, you transform into pure energy leaving your body behind as a decoy and reappear again a few weeks later materializing again in a new body."

"Is there a point to this story or did a certain bastard tell you to give me magic lessons?"

Rachel continued as if she hadn't heard Kokonoe's grumbling. "While the effects itself are quite straight forward, casting the spell isn't. It takes a lot of chanting, and if you are interrupted the consequences can be dire."

"A point soon… please."

"All right, you are the scientist… give me the answer to this little question. A talented witch 100 years ago + the knowledge she was going to die. Add an insect with back stabbing tendencies, multiply by a hundred years. A strong magical being sitting in your room explaining this to you now and you will get what?"

A very long pause followed before Kokonoe spoke up.

"Rachel I am only going to say this once. I have a pack of garlic in my fridge. If you are still here by the time I count to five I will get the garlic, throw it at your face, and give your unconscious body to Litchi as a dress up doll and send the pictures to Ragna the Bloodedge."

"Well that is a strange way to talk to someone who just basically raised your mother from the dead."

"ONE."

"You know you really should see someone about that temper."

"TWO."

"All right as you wish… I'll leave you two alone… if you need me I'll be enjoying myself with the harlequin."

Kokonoe sighed glad to get rid of the pesky vampire, and had decided to go back and get some sleep, when her brain registered something.

'Wait a minute… you two?' She groaned.

"There is someone else out here isn't there."

"Yes… Sorry I'm late."

"Late?"

"Yes… about a hundred years or so… I would have been here before but… I was occupied being in a spiritual coma… now are you going to wake up?"

The bulge moved just a bit, as if the figure under it had stretched and turned around.

"No… I like it here, it's warm and comfortable. Besides, my mother died a long time ago. I am no more inclined to believe that you are my mother, than I am to se pigs flying. Now leave."

Nine sighed. "Man… of all the things you could have inherited from me and you get my temper… oh well."

Nine stepped up to the bed, and yanked away the blanket. Taking her time, she took in the figure curled up in the middle of the bed. Long pink hair, a tail that split into two, poking out under a long black t shirt.

"Get up or I will be forced to take drastic measures."

The young beast kin opened her eyes gently, frowning at the woman above her.

Nine smiled gently, ruffling her daughters head gently. "Wow… you really have grown up… and yet you still look like the cute little kitten I used to know."

Kokonoe didn't speak, frowning at her mother. "Get out… my mom is dead, and you trying to imitate her are starting to piss me off."

Nine blinked. "You still don't believe it's me? You are looking right at me, can you really say that you don't see any resemblance?"

"I am… mostly because all I see is a pink blur."

Kokonoe groaned but sat up, understanding that going back to sleep wasn't going to happen now. Stretching gently she leaned towards a bedside table picking up her glasses.

Nine chuckled. "Glasses… of course, just like your aunt."

Kokonoe scowled, placing her glasses on her nose, turning to look at Nine, who smiled gently.

Kokonoe looked stunned for a while, doing nothing but to look at the woman in front of her.

"A nice replica… but that's all you are. At best a clone."

Nine frowned, and crossed her arms, after having laid Kokonoe's bed covers back on the bed.

"You know, you would have thought that getting a mother back after 100 years would please a person."

"You are not my mother, and nothing you say can make me think otherwise. You are a clone, no more my family than the Kaka clan."

"What's the Kaka clan?" Kokonoe huffed. "Why don't you go and ask Jubei?"

"Your father you mean?"

Kokonoe huffed. "Not by choice he's not."

"Well unfortunately you, you can't choose your parents… neither Jubei nor me."

"You still going on about that?"

Nine smiled. "Well… you say you won't believe me… so I guess I got to prove that I am who I claim to be… Ask me anything… and I will provide you with your answer."

Kokonoe's frown eased up for a second, and she smiled cocky. "Oh yeah? Well then, let's start easy… My mom called herself Nine because of her status at the ninth witch in some sort of clan or something… she used that name since she hated her own… What is my mother's real name?"

Nine groaned, not liking the way this was going.

"What's the matter? Don't know?"

"Konoe… my name is Konoe Mercury."

Kokonoe's smug look disappeared. Knowing her mother's name, she also knew that very few knew the name… she herself only knew because she had asked her father once upon a decade why her own name was Kokonoe… wich lead to.

"All right… next question, why is my name Kokonoe?"

"Because your father and aunt teamed up on me." Nine answered, smiling gently at the memory. "Jubei had for quite some time asked me to name you after me, because he found the name lovely. Then one day your aunt was visiting, playing with you. You were no more than a month old, and smart for your age. So we are sitting there in the kitchen, you being occupied by your aunt who spoiled you rotten, when your father once again asked why we couldn't call you Konoe."

"I replied with the answer that it would be confusing, not knowing if he were to call for me or you, when your aunt came up with the brilliant sentence, why not give her an extra Ko or something, name her Kokonoe. I were about to object, when you giggled and clapped your hands, chanting kokoy, kokoy. I caved in. You didn't seem to have a problem with your name, so neither should I."

Kokonoe swallowed hard, Nine seeing that she was getting somewhere.

"Anything else kitten?" Kokonoe dragged a hand through her hair, pacing gently, ignoring the pain in her feet as she stepped around barefooted on the cold floor.

How could she have known… unless… no. Her mother was dead, simple as that, she had accepted that a long time ago… unless… Kokonoe turned to Nine, who looked at her worried.

"One more question… well question is probably not the right term but… I need to know. I don't remember much of my mom, and I haven't bothered to check things out to much, as I believe in going forward and not looking back… however some times as I go to sleep… I hear this humming in the back of my head… as a memory or something… can you explain that?"

Nine smiled gently. "Yes… I think I can."

Gently she walked over to her daughter and gently wrapped her in a hug, Kokonoe for once not resisting. Nine smiled and gently drew a comforting hand over the small of Kokonoe's back, starting to hum gently, the tune an old lullaby her mother had sung for her.

She felt Kokonoe's feline ears twitch gently, as she listened in. Then Kokonoe lifted her arms, and wrapped her arms around her mother's form, Nine feeling a dampness that meant that her daughter were crying into her chest.

"Finally believe me then?" She asked, stopping the song, but still held her daughter close.

"That song… that darn bloody song."

"It's a lullaby… my mom used to sing it to me… and I used to sing it to you whenever I wanted you to calm down… you used to have some pretty nasty temper tantrums." Kokonoe laughed a chocked laugh.

"Yeah… I have no problems picturing that. Now can I go? I am getting cold standing on this floor."

Nine let her daughter go gently, gently taking her face in her hands.

"You really have grown up into a fine young woman… I truly am sorry for not being there as you grew up."

"Not your fault" Kokonoe said. "Now, I am going to go get dressed, I'll be back in a flash."

Kokonoe dragged open her closet, grabbing some clothes and rushing into her bathroom. A good while later she rushed out again, gently putting her hair up in her usual high ponytail tying her final knot on her yellow ribbon. Gently she blinked as she looked around, seeing her mother sitting at her table going though her paperwork, wich she had tried to finish the night before, while a broom glowing gently blue were busy sweeping the floor, and a scrub were hovering a few feet over her sink, busy cleaning her dishes.

"You're welcome."

Kokonoe turned to her mother who looked at her, as well as her clothes.

"That's what you wear?"

"Yes… what about it?"

"Well I can see your underwear and your bellybutton for starters."

Kokonoe huffed. "Don't worry… the people who work with me knows better than to try anything."

Looking around Kokonoe didn't feel comfortable with all the magic going on in her room. Nine smiled gently.

"Don't worry, I have full control over them… and this went faster than cleaning up by hand."

I don't like magic", Kokonoe muttered, sitting down on a chair opposite her mother. "They just bring trouble."

Nine laughed. "Magic made me meet your father… magic, made me able to make the Nox Nyctores to help save the world… Magic made you laugh when you were small, each time you made something fly off the shelves to make noise, so people would play with you. Magic brings a lot more than trouble, if you look for it… you'll see."

Kokonoe blinked. "What do you mean with that?"

"My dear Kokonoe, you think Rachel brought me here to simply say hello? I have about 100 years of parenting to catch up on, and a lot of magic lessons to help you through… whether you like to or not."

"You can't force me into using magic."

"I don't need too… magic is inside you, no matter how hard you try to push it away… and it will force itself to come out… sooner or later. Now, go and get some breakfast, we have a long day in front of us."

Kokonoe huffed, but rose and opened her fridge, trying to find something eatable.

Then suddenly the intercom near her door turned on.

"Uhh… Kokonoe, I think we have a situation."

Kokonoe frowned, but walked over to the intercom, holding a carton of milk.

"What do you mean Tager?"

"Well there seems to be some strange readings coming from the lower restraint levels."

Kokonoe sighed. 'Of course… Rachel is still down there pissing off…' she looked over her shoulder to her mother who looked at her, before she drank the milk out of the carton, until it was empty.

"All right Tager I'll take care of it… remember to come to the lab later, I'll take a look at those upgrades you wanted."

"All right Kokonoe, Tager out."

Walking over to the garbage throwing away the now empty carton of milk, Kokonoe turned to her mother.

"I think you might want to join me."

"Well I wasn't planning on letting you go without me… and for the record; we have glasses to use if you want a drink."

"Maybe… but my way were faster and made less mess."

Kokonoe opened her door and turned to her mother.

"You coming? Of course kitten, I'm right behind you."

"Yeah" Kokonoe muttered to herself. "That's what I'm afraid of."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kokonoe walked silently down corridors and hallways, through doors and down stairs, noting that her mother was right behind her. The clank of their shoes on metal, and the occasional whir of machinery were the only things that made a sound, Kokonoe trying with all of her might to come up with a good defense for later when her mother meet with Hakumen. She had no doubts in her mind that he was going to tell all about her collection of nuclear missiles, and something told her that her mother was not going to be amused.

"Kokonoe?"

The sound of her mother's voice made Kokonoe turn around, her heart doing a back flip as her mother stood staring at a door leading towards the nukes.

"Yes?" Kokonoe managed to get out, her throat dry.

"What is through there? I sense malice… and evil and fear."

"Well this is a science facility, we make weapons all the time" Kokonoe said fast, trying to shrug it off as she turned and started walking again. "Probably some new prototype weapon being activated for the first time."

Nine lifted an eyebrow, walking after her daughter, calling out gently.

"You know your father also starts to ramble and look away when he is lying through his teeth."

Kokonoe winched, this was going to turn ugly for her. Finally she stood in front of the door where Hakumen was locked up 24/7.

Quickly she entered the 8 digit code to open the door, frowning as she walked straight into Rachel and Hakumen fighting it out… well technically it was more like Hakumen was fighting and Rachel was playing. Kokonoe growled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH."

Hakumen stopped in the middle of his usual monolog, and Rachel looked amused from where she was, in the middle of the air sitting on a transformed Nago who had turned into a mix between a parachute and a swing.

"Rachel how many times do I have to tell you to NOT let him loose?"

"A fair amount of times" Rachel said, finally landing on the floor, Nago turning back into his feline form.

"So how was your conversation?"

Kokonoe scowled at her. "Back off."

"Such temper" Rachel said smiling. "Though I think that will be remedied soon enough, don't you too?"

Rachel looked over Kokonoe's shoulder, where Hakumen and Nine looked at each other for the first time in ages.

Kokonoe groaned. "And here we go… oh man I am in some deep shit now."

"Yes you are" Rachel agreed.

"Would it kill you to have some compassion?" Kokonoe growled turning to the vampire beside her.

"Oh make no mistake I have compassion" Rachel said. "But most of it is directed towards your mother. She deserves it more than you after all she has gone through. You have to excuse me if I don't feel like pitying a child who has done nothing more than to force people to do her bidding without their consent."

Kokonoe growled. She opened her mouth and was probably about to say something to Rachel that was not going to end well, if not for her mother's hand which came out of nowhere grabbing a hold of her ear.

"OW, damnit that hurts."

Kokonoe turned to the best of her ability towards her mother, while trying to make sure that her ear was still attached to her head.

Nine looked furious. "NUCLEAR MISSILES?"

Kokonoe scowled, but didn't say anything. Goodness knew she wasn't dumb. Any excuses would only harm her more than help her.

Nine took a deep breath and huffed, dragging her daughter by the ear over to where Hakumen stood.

"You have kept my friend locked up down here in chains for ages."

"He kept trying to destroy my research and my weapons which I was going to use on Terumi."

"Those abominations had to be destroyed" Hakumen growled.

"Oh go and fuck yourself" Kokonoe said annoyed, winching as her mother tightened the grip on her ear.

"Apologize to him now. And in the future you watch your language young lady."

"That grimalkin is no lady" Hakumen huffed.

"I'm not apologizing to anyone" Kokonoe said firmly. "You will have better luck getting Rachel to lay off the tea than to make me apologize. Now for the love of god let go of my ear."

"Apologize to him Kokonoe and I'll let go."

"Not happening" Kokonoe growled. "I will not apologize for doing something I saw as a just cause."

Nine and Kokonoe looked at each other, Kokonoe's scowl a bit strained under the pain of her ear being held in a death grip.

"Then let me give you a choice. Apologize now, or face getting you bottom spanked later on."

For a fraction of a second Kokonoe's angry scowl turned into a look of fear.

"You wouldn't."

"She would" came the quick answer from Hakumen.

Nine smiled. "Remember that time I caught Terumi rummaging through my underwear drawer?"

A small chuckle was heard under Hakumen's helmet. "The bastard couldn't sit in a month."

Kokonoe gulped, Rachel smiling from ear to ear from her position away from the 'debate' the three others were having.

"Right then" Nine said smiling to her daughter. "I am slowly going to count to three, you have until then to apologize. If you don't… well then I suppose you are going to do this the hard way. One."

Kokonoe growled, her tail twitching annoyed.

"Two."

Looking gently over to where Rachel was sitting Kokonoe huffed as she saw the vampire looking highly amused.

"Two and a half. Final warning Kokonoe."

Kokonoe huffed. She didn't care who it was, nobody told her to back down. She felt her mother finally let go of her ear, Nine seeing that it was no use.

Kokonoe quickly lifted her hand up to her ear, gently feeling for any damage other than the burning pain.

"The hard way it is then" Nine said, crossing her arms turning towards Hakumen.

"I'll be taking my daughter with me for a while to make up for lost time, you should use the time to do something… productive."

"The hell I am and the hell he is."

Nine smiled and hugged Hakumen, totally ignoring her daughter.

"It was good to see you again Hakumen, I hope our paths will cross again in the future."

"Hey you want to see him again just step by, he'll be here locked up in chains."

Nine lifted an eyebrow. "Is she always like this?"

"Well she is her mother's daughter" Hakumen said.

"I was afraid of that" Nine said. "Well you should go; Rachel and I will hold her back."

"I have my doubts that the harlot will help you, but you have my thanks Madam Nine."

Nine smiled and walked away from Hakumen, as the samurai himself drawing his sword.

"OY" Kokonoe yelled, as Hakumen sliced a way through the wall walking silently away.

Kokonoe ran after him, but was stopped as her mother grabbed her by her coat. Kokonoe scowled.

"You know I will send people after him right?"

"Let Hakumen be dear, he needs some fresh air."

Kokonoe huffed and lifted her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose.

"Feel any better?" Rachel asked.

"No" Kokonoe grumped, starting to walk in the other direction that Hakumen had gone. "Now I have some work to do, I hope you can find your own way out."

Kokonoe opened the door walking through it, ignoring her mother and Rachel who followed.

"Did you not hear the part about you coming with us back to Rachel's castle?" Nine asked, holding the door open for Rachel.

"I heard the part about you having wishful ideas of training me in the magic arts and becoming one happy family again, and I also remembering me saying that I didn't want any part of it" Kokonoe replied, walking along the pathway, finally stopping in front of the door leading to her office.

"Now leave me alone."

"Aww you silly child do you really think that telling us to leave is going to make us leave?" Rachel smiled and Kokonoe glared, opening her door walking through it.

"Kokonoe there you are, I tried calling you."

Nine stopped in the door seeing the huge red man in front of her.

"I was down in the lower levels, you know how terrible reception is down there. Now sit down Tager and let me have a look at those upgrades."

Nine looked over to Kokonoe who quickly walked over to her desk, brimmed with potato chips, cookies and lollipops.

Placing a lollipop in her mouth Kokonoe sighed as she felt the sugar rush hitting her. She dragged out a wrench and walked over to the huge man sitting down next to him and… opening his arm?

"Kokonoe who is your friend?"

"Are you still here?" Kokonoe asked right back, not even looking up from the machinery she was working on.

Tager for the first time noticed the other two women in the room.

"Rachel Alucard right?"

"Indeed I am. It is a pleasure seeing you again Mr. Red devil."

Tager looked over to the pink haired woman. "I don't think we have met. I am Iron Tager, also known as Sector 7's red devil. Pleasure to meet you."

"No it's not" Kokonoe said, her face still looking through the wires and cogs on Tager's arm.

Tager huffed but held out his free hand to shake Nine's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Tager. I am Nine, Kokonoe's mother."

Tager, who had been shaking Nine's hand stopped up. He looked at Nine, then to Kokonoe, and then to Nine.

"Yes I do see some family resemblance now that you mention it."

"Have you been working with my daughter for a long time Mr. Tager?"

"Well I suppose you can say that I worked with her all my life Tager said. I was a soldier in a war, almost at the brink of death. When I woke up I had no recollection of who I was or where I was, only that Kokonoe was sitting next to me, telling me that it would hurt and the less I moved the better my chances… then she started pulling out the tools."

As Tager spoke, Nine gently noticed Kokonoe taking out a blowtorch and a helmet, placing it on her as she started welding on Tager's arm. Tager noticed and frowned.

"I didn't think I needed welding work? Did you find something down there?"

"I just thought I should reroute some of your settings, some of them were getting a bit outdated."

"If you say so" Tager said shrugging.

Nine smiled reassuring. "It's good to see that my daughter have at least one friend in the world. After what I heard she have had trouble making friends."

Tager frowned. "You mean she haven't told you about Li…" Tager stopped speaking as his arm decided to shoot out and hit the wall across him, a few inches away from where Rachel stood.

The blonde merely looked curiously to the hand and the dented wall next to her, while Kokonoe cursed and Nine and Tager looked at her.

"My bad, must have crossed some wires wrong, I'll fix it."

"Umm… all right, but a small question Kokonoe, when did you install that function?"

Kokonoe rose from her seat, walking over to retrieve Tager's arm dragging it back, ignoring Rachel who had decided to sit down and watch the drama unfolding in front of her.

"A little while ago" Kokonoe said shrugging as Tager took the arm and adjusted it to his liking. "It doesn't work well on the arms though so I'm thinking of moving it."

Nine lifted an eyebrow. "You installed something on him without him knowing? That's not very nice."

Tager huffed. "Kokonoe? Nice? That's a scary thought."

Kokonoe scowled and hit Tager on the head with her wrench.

"Ow."

"Next time don't open you large mouth" Kokonoe growled. "And how long are you two going to stay?"

"Just let us know when you are finished here honey and we will all be on our way."

"Are you deaf? I told you no."

"And I am telling you yes" Nine said. "And no matter how you turn it I'm your mother and I am no more likely to take a no than you are."

"So what is your plan then? Kidnapping?"

"Oh no, trust me honey you will walk from here on your own two feet."

Kokonoe huffed, closing the part of Tager's arm. "There Tager, I'm finished for now."

Kokonoe turned to Nine, walking away from Tager, sitting down in her office chair. "Very well mother dearest… make me walk."

Nine smiled. "In due time. Now Mr. Tager I believe we got interrupted, you said there was one more that was my daughter's friend?"

Tager turned his head towards Kokonoe who gave him a warning look. "I am sorry, I don't think I am cleared for giving out that information."

"Then let me" Rachel said, finally speaking up from where she sat comfortable on Nago.

"Litchi Faye Ling, a wise woman if not a little naïve. She worked here in sector 7 under Kokonoe with another man. She had feelings for the man who got a little close to the boundary. Everyone told her that he was lost and gone, transformed into a monster in his search for knowledge. Litchi left trying to find a way to save the man she once loved. During our battle with Terumi he convinced her that he knew a way to save the creature known as Arakune."

"Long story short we managed to get back Litchi to our side, with her almost dead and… well let's just keep it at that. The moment she knew that Litchi had returned Kokonoe rushed to her side. She then kissed her firmly on the lips, let her go and smacked her hard, yelling at Litchi to never go and do something like that to her again."

Rachel smiled. "That's the only time I have seen Kokonoe cry."

Nine blinked and looked over at Kokonoe who had a staring contest with the floor.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"What of it?"

"Nothing… I would like to meet her someday, if that is ok?"

"It's not like I can stop you… besides Litchi is a good friend of Jubei, so you will meet her sooner or later. Now I'm still here, still sitting, not planning to go anywhere."

"Then let's remedy that shall we?" Rachel smiled and walked up to a wall. "This wouldn't happen to be a communicator to the rest of sector 7 would it?" She asked gently.

"So what if it is?" Kokonoe asked.

Rachel and Nine shared a small look, and Rachel's perfect face split into a grin. Quickly she chanted a spell, and before Kokonoe could blink a barrier rose up around Rachel and the wall.

Rachel pushed the button, and all over sector 7 people looked up as a familiar wheeze was heard.

Nine smiled and spoke up, loud enough so that she could be heard. "To all listening in this is Kokonoe's mother speaking. I am trying to convince my daughter to follow me on a small vacation and she is being pretty difficult about it… my fault I suppose, it's from my side of the family, goodness knows she doesn't have this from her father. So until my daughter decides to come to her senses I will speak with you."

"First of all I must apologize for my daughter's rude behavior through the years. She has always been like that I'm afraid, one time when she were little she found this plush in a store that she wanted, and me and her father told her that she could'nt have it. She screamed, had a tantrum and screamed some more until we gave up and bought the thing to her, she lost it a week later and made no fuss over it."

Kokonoe's eyes widened as she suddenly understood what was happening.

"OY. NOT ANOTHER WORD."

"You finished packing for our trip honey?" Nine asked.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE DAMNIT; YOU KEEP YOUR MOTH CLOSED."

"Temper kitten, let's not have another episode, you are already scheduled for one spanking today, no need to make room for one more."

Kokonoe hid her face in her hands, knowing how many was listening in. She looked over to Rachel, seeing that the vampire was looking like she would burst out laughing at any time, the only thing stopping her being her own upraising in society.

She growled. "Rachel you take that finger away from the intercom button now."

"If you want to turn it off Kokonoe why don't you come here past the barrier and turn it off yourself? It's a low level barrier; all it need is some magical spark stronger than it to break it down."

"I DON'T USE MAGIC, NOW GET AWAY YOU BLOOD SUCKING BAT."

"Sure you do" Nine said, patting Kokonoe on the head. "Whenever you were bored or wanted attention when you where little you made pots and pan's fly around the room so that people would turn to you, and then you laughed yourself silly at the noise the pans made as they fell to the floor. Goodness know you were never a quiet child."

"YOU KEEP QUIET, AND RACHEL I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I GET MY HANDS AROUND YOU PALE NECK I WILL KILL YOU."

"Oh feel free to try Kokonoe, you aren't the first one wanting me dead."

Nine smiled. "Kokonoe always had this tendency to get what she wanted when she was young too. There was this one time when we gave her a cookie before laying her to bed, and she wanted more. We said no and placed her in her crib. We woke up an hour or so later, finding out that Kokonoe had climbed out of her crib, crawled to the kitchen, climbing up to the bench and opened a drawer, tumbled out the cookie jar making it crash. She had 5 cookies in her mouth by the time we got to the kitchen, and then she looked at us with these huge big eyes, trying to not look guilty as she showed another cookie down her dia-"

"OK OK I SURRENDER, STOP IT."

Nine looked at Kokonoe who looked desperately at her, holding out her hands. Apparently the magical word diaper was too much for Kokonoe to handle.

"That's my precious girl" Nine said, kissing her temple gently. "Now then everyone I thank you for your time, Kokonoe will be gone for a while, but no worries she will be back before you know it."

Rachel released the button to the intercom and lowered her barrier.

"Do you need some time packing Kokonoe?"

"No" Kokonoe muttered.

"Let's just go and hope that nobody remember this incident."

Nine smiled and turned to Tager who looked confused as to how he should handle this.

"It was nice meeting you Tager, I hope we will meet again one day."

And with that Rachel opened a portal and she, Kokonoe and Nine disappeared through it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kokonoe had to silently admit that she was impressed. She had sometimes wondered what Rachel's home would look like… strangely she wasn't that far off on her guess.

She had believed that a huge gothic castle would be right up her forte, and goodness knew how much Rachel loved her darn roses.

The vampire in question walked up next to the beastkin and smiled.

"Is it everything you thought it would be?"

"Close, although the lack of bats and thunder threw me off."

Rachel allowed herself a small giggle. "Yes I suppose I do give off that vibe. But I'm afraid that the only bat's you will find here are Gii and to some extent myself. Now a small word of caution, your mother still intends to give you your just deserts for defying her, if you want to get out of the ordeal and be able to walk, I suppose you should go and talk to your father and beg him to help you."

Kokonoe looked quickly over her shoulder towards her mother who was watching the stars above fascinated.

"Yeah I suppose. Thanks Rachel."

"Oh don't mention it, I have no doubts that you will take back any gratitude you have towards me once your training begins."

Kokonoe ignored the remark, quickly spotting Jubei and Valkenhayn talking together on a podium overlooking the rose garden. She rushed up to them, swallowed her pride and clasped her hands together in a pleading gesture.

"Please help me."

Jubei blinked before he sighed. "You got into trouble with your mother already?"

"She was being unreasonable; she wanted me to apologize to Hakumen for locking him up. And I refused to do it."

Valkenhayn sighed. "And I suppose that now she is planning to take action by swatting at your bottom for a while?"

"Please help me" Kokonoe pleaded again.

Jubei looked at his daughter, who for the first time in god knew how long looked at him without wanting him dead. He groaned.

"I'll talk to her, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you" Kokonoe said as Jubei jumped down from the table, walking over to Nine who was in a discussion with Rachel.

Kokonoe looked up as Valkenhayn chuckled. "Something funny Valkenhayn?"

"Nothing at all child, I just had a strange feeling of déjà vu. I seem to remember an incident where a young feline beastkin baby managed to destroy a vase by knocking it over. Terrified that her mother would admonish her she crawled to her father, blinked her big golden eyes and let a few scared tears loose, on which her father gently hugged her and convinced her mother that the vase could be replaced."

Kokonoe blinked. "I did that?"

"Yes believe it or not you where quite devoted to your father when you were young… of course that might be because you knew that he would never say no to you."

Valkenhayn smiled as he looked over Kokonoe. "Seeing you in person it baffles the mind of how much you have grown since then."

"Well it has been almost a century since the war" Kokonoe said shrugging.

A small noise of someone clearing her throat made Kokonoe turn. Seeing her mother she turned quickly, shielding her behind.

Nine smiled amused, shaking her head. "Running to your father? I thought the two of you weren't on speaking terms."

"We weren't" Kokonoe said honestly.

Nine raised an eyebrow. "Very well then… I have talked with your father… and I am open for a compromise. If you go through tomorrow's magic practice without complaint I will consent to just give you 10 swats instead of the 50 I was going to give you."

Kokonoe gulped at the prospect of 50 swats to her bottom.

"Agreed" she said without pause. 1 day without complaining, she could do that.

"I will keep you to your promise dear" Nine said, smiling gently at Kokonoe. "So shall we get this over with?"

Kokonoe nodded, just wanting to get it done.

Nine nodded. "Valkenhayn, could I please borrow a chair and a hairbrush?"

Valkenhayn looked over at Rachel who nodded, signalizing that it was ok.

"Of course Madam Nine, I'll be back shortly."

True to his word Valkenhayn used no more than half a minute to return with a chair and a hairbrush, the handle made in solid oak, hard and flat on the back.

Nine sat down, gently gesturing to Kokonoe to come to her.

Kokonoe took a deep breath walking over, gently untying her belt. Lying down over her mother's lap without any fuss she cringed as her mother laid her free hand over her shoulder.

"Try not to squirm; this will be over in a flash."

That was her mother's last words before she raised her arm and brought the brush down on Kokonoe's bottom. Kokonoe hissed. It hurt more than she had thought, that was for sure. The smacks came down on her fast and unrelenting, and as soon as it was over Kokonoe let a breath she had not known that she had been holding. Rising she dragged up her pants, trying not to wince at the pain.

Nine laid down the now warm brush on the table behind her, stepping up to Kokonoe. Taking her face in her hands she made Kokonoe look her in the face.

"Why did I just spank you dear?"

Kokonoe frowned in confusion. "Because I refused to apologize to Hakumen."

"And you deserved to be punished for that because?"

"Um… because… sorry I got nothing."

Nine shook her head. "You got punished because you locked up a man in your basement, made a mass destruction weapon for your own personal gain and you don't see a problem with it."

Kokonoe didn't have anything to say to that, she still felt the pain in the back of her pants and didn't want to agitate her mother any further.

"Now I want you to promise me that you won't do something like that again."

"What? Make the weapons or locking in Hakumen?"

"Both."

Kokonoe huffed.

"Fine, I promise."

Nine smiled and kissed her daughter on her forehead and dragged her into a hug.

"I love you dear, but you are impossible sometimes."

Kokonoe hugged her back, scowling at Rachel who sat smiling from ear to ear a little away.

"I love you too" she muttered.

"Are you two finished then?"

Kokonoe looked up at Rachel's voice.

"And if we were?"

"Then it would please me to inform that Valkenhayn is ready to serve dinner."

The man in question appeared next to Rachel, placing a bowl on the table, lifting away the lid, releasing a beautiful aroma that made Kokonoe's mouth water. Nine closed her eyes with a smile taking in the scent.

"Is that the chicken stew you used to make back in the day?"

"I knew you were fond of it" Valkenhayn replied with a smile.

Nine smiled and walked with Kokonoe up to the table, Kokonoe walking slowly in her tight pants.

Jubei held out a chair for Nine, who smiled down at him.

"Thank you dearest, always the gentleman."

Kokonoe rolled her eyes as she sat down in the chair next to her mother, hissed and rose quickly, before slowly sitting down again with a groan.

"Anything we can do for you Kokonoe?" Rachel asked gently. "A pillow perhaps?"

"I'm fine" Kokonoe hissed, shooting an annoyed look at her mother who smiled and tok off her witch hat laying it on her lap.

"It's your own fault dearest, no need to give me that look."

Kokonoe ignored her, turning to her other side where Jubei had jumped up into a chair of his own.

Valkenhayn gently poured a serving of the stew onto a rose patterned plate, placing it in front of Rachel, repeating the process with Nine, Kokonoe and Jubei, who thanked him in turn. Rachel took a dainty bite of the stew and chewed gently.

"Exquisite as always Valkenhayn, can you get nothing wrong?"

"I aim to please milady."

Kokonoe frowned. "So why aren't you sitting down and eating yourself?"

Nine and Jubei shared a knowing look, Jubei chuckling.

"Valkenhayn is of the firm belief that the servants don't eat with the higher class. Even when we fought in the war he refused to sit at our table."

Nine nodded, while taking a generous bite of chicken. "Terumi tried to make him join us at the table once… Valkenhayn responded by refusing to make food for him for almost a month."

Rachel smiled amused, Valkenhayn trying to not look like he was enjoying the memory. Kokonoe shook her head, knowing that she was going to grow old before those three stopped talking about the so called good old days.

Taking a bite of chicken she savored the flavor that was beyond anything she had ever had.

"You ate like this every day?" She asked.

"When we got the chicken" Jubei said. "Not that that was often. And even then it wasn't often that Valkenhayn was with us, he usually stayed here at Rachel's father's side."

"And when he was with us it was usually only because Clavis Alucard had told him to join us" Nine said shrugging. "Loyalty himself, that was Valkenhayn in a nutshell."

"And still is" Rachel said, a rare fond smile placed on her face as Valkenhayn poured her a cup of tea.

"You flatter me milady he said with a bow."

"Well never the less, thank you for a lovely meal Valkenhayn" Jubei said, finishing off the rest of his plate.

"Thank you" Kokonoe muttered too, having learned some manners over the years.

"It was my pleasure" Valkenhayn said, taking the empty plates. "Anything else I can do for you milady?"

Rachel rose from her chair, the three guests copying her movement, Kokonoe a bit faster than her parents.

"If you would be as kind as too ready the small living room I believe we should go inside before our guests freeze to death."

Kokonoe who had been feeling a tad chilly perked up at that statement.

"But before we venture inside" Rachel said turning to Kokonoe. "I would ask that you take off that ars you for some reason have placed on yourself. You will not need it here."

Kokonoe's ears flattened to her head. "I would rather not… I… I don't like what happens when… I don't like it."

Rachel and Nine shared a look, Nine walking up to Kokonoe who were hugging herself.

"Kokonoe what is that ars for?"

"It seals my magic" Kokonoe muttered, just loud enough for Nine to hear it.

Nine sighed, taking her hat placing it on Kokonoe's head. "Like it or not honey you are a witch. You have 100 years worth of suppressed magic in you that wants' out… you might as well take it off and let the excess power flow out now… the longer you wait the worse it will be."

Kokonoe sighed, knowing that her mother was right. She nodded gently before looking up, adjusting her mother's hat, still perched on her head.

"You should back up" she mumbled, as she lifted her hand to her wrist and dispelled her ars.

The effect was quick and immediate. Blue electrical sparks appeared on every piece of Kokonoe's skin exploding outward in every direction. Rachel and Nine both reacted quickly, Rachel summoning huge gusts of wind to throw the lightning away from anything or anyone important. Nine rushed up to her daughter, who had at the moment the sparks were let loose fallen to the ground screaming in pain and agony.

Taking her daughter's face in her hands Nine fell to her knees with her, drifting the worst of the magic away from her daughter.

"Kokonoe listen to me, I need you to focus on me, can you do that?"

"Nrgh… it hurts… make it stop."

Kokonoe wasn't listening, just clutched her head. Overhead the sparks gathered into figurines, Rachel's eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"Madam Nine, memory destruction."

Nine cursed as she looked up to the figure who was laughing at something far away.

"Kokonoe listen to me, you are remembering a prior accident with magic, you need to concentrate on me or else your memory will lay us all in ruin, stop thinking about it."

"Can't… it hurts… it hurts so much."

Rachel looked up again, seeing the figure made of blue sparkles getting a companion… and the blood in her veins froze.

"Valkenhayn… Jubei, are you seeing what I am seeing?"

"I wish I wasn't" Valkenhayn said in a hushed whisper.

Jubei was shocked and was stuttering. "But… how? She was born after… she never had to see… how in the world?"

Nine saw it too. The huge spark made shadow could only be one thing. She clutched her daughter close and started talking.

"Honey please stop… think of something else… focus on me Kokonoe, don't let this beat you."

Kokonoe groaned, screamed and calmed down, the black beast made of sparks disappeared and formed Kokonoe's own outline before it dispersed into nothingness. Nine sighed in relief, seeing Kokonoe in her lap, the young beastkin having fallen asleep, the magic fading around her.

Rachel lowered her arms, looking around to make sure that nothing important was harmed. Seeing that her rose garden was still intact and that both Valkenhayn and Jubei were looking healthy she stepped up to Nine who had lifted her child bridal style, looking worried at the others.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Jubei asked after a long time.

"Yes… and no" Rachel said, in a voice of complete disbelief. "When an inexperienced witch or wizard loses control of their powers, they often; without doing it on purpose, think back to a really horrible experience, usually where magic is involved. The magic that is let loose take on the shape of the thing that have hurt them in the past and well… you saw the rest. However I have no answer to how it is possible for Kokonoe to remember the black beast, as far as I remember she was born after you slayed the monster."

"She was" Jubei confirmed. "I must admit I am as surprised as you are."

Jubei didn't get a chance to say much more, as Kokonoe woke up with a small groan.

"What happened?" She asked groggily, noticing that her mother was holding her.

"Something the matter?"

"Well yes, but I think we should take this inside" Rachel said, leading the way away from her garden into the castle.

Nine gently let Kokonoe down, the beastkin muttering that she could walk on her own. Once inside the castle Rachel led everyone though hallways and through doors, finally ending up in a living room, about 5 times the size of Kokonoe's apartment.

Rachel sat down in her own favorite chair, beckoning for the guests to sit down and make themselves comfortable.

"There is no nice way to say this" Rachel said simply, turning to Kokonoe. "When you couldn't control your magic you panicked and probably remembered an incident from the past where you used your magic. The sparks formed manifestations of said memory… and for a small time we all saw a creature we would rather not see again… any explanations as to how you have seen the black beast when you were born after it's demise?"

Kokonoe flinched. "I don't suppose I can wriggle my way out of this without an explanation?"

"No you cannot."

"Right… but before I start I want to make everyone clear on one thing… to this day I hate myself for doing this, I still beat myself up over the incident."

"What incident?" Jubei asked, sounding vary.

Kokonoe sighed and started talking. "A couple of years back, before the whole Ikaruga incident my assistant at sector 7 Roy told me I had a guest. I followed him and was quickly introduced to my guest… Relius Clover, the puppeteer."

Rachel, Jubei and Valkenhayn shared a quick look, knowing that what was coming next was probably not going to be pretty.

"He told me that he needed my help in an experiment. I told him that I wasn't interested and didn't have the time and was halfway out the door when he told me that in exchange for my help he'd give me a Boundary Interface prime field device. I stopped, willing to listen to what he was planning to do. He wanted to build a Nox Nyctores. I refused and he walked towards the door. Roy my assistant stopped him as if he wanted to ask me to reconsider."

"I told him to not dare call that madman a professor. Roy asked why I didn't want to help, considering the payout. I was not in the best of moods and shouted at Roy asking if he knew how those darn things were made. Before Roy could respond, Relius asked me a question. If I knew how they were made, coming with a small remark about how I must be… in his own words, 'it's' daughter."

Kokonoe groaned, taking off her glasses to rub her temples gently.

"I sent Roy away, and I and Relius had a long talk. I asked a lot of questions and got a lot of vague answers in return. I told him the truth. The Cataclyst for melting the thing demanded souls, something I was not interested in doing. He just gave me a smile and asked if I truly believed that to be the case. He proceded to tell me about how it was created in the boundary. I got pissed and asked if he could get to the point. He told me that as long as I lent him my power it would all be clear in the future… I folded and accepted."

Nine groaned, Jubei looked downcast, and Rachel did not look amused.

"A while later Nirvana was excavated from Naobi and sector 7 more or less tok it from the NOL's hands. Worst timing ever. There was only one survivor from the team that pried it from the NOL's hands and he was in bad shape. He ended up on my watch and I did my best to save him."

Rachel smiled. "Mr. red devil I presume?"

"As if you didn't already know" Kokonoe huffed.

"Relius Clover was hired to analyze Nirvana… and more or less kidnapped it to his own laboratories to undergo some experiments. Then came the day… that darn dreadful day."

Kokonoe groaned. "Relius had made the body of a puppet, like a magenta version of Nirvana… I should have known, the two stood right next to each other in the same room. All it needed was the cataclyst. He called it Ignis. He told me that we were going to smelt an artificial identity within the Boundary and by doing so it would observe itself and rectify it's existence. The stronger the observation the stronger the weapon, the more time's it observed itself the viability… or at least that's what he told me. He told me that we needed to compress the seithr to it's max threshold forming a unit before programming a soul into it. And then as we started the final smelting… The darn NOL attacked wanting Nirvana back, or to stop us from making another Nox Nyctores."

"I sent Tager to stall them, not that it worked for long. I asked Relius how close he was to finishing… when things went as far south as it would go. The cauldron opened… and Relius stopped responding as I asked him what the hell was going on. Suddenly the NOL was almost in the same room, getting dangerously close to the cauldron… and suddenly the cauldron released it… tentacles gripped at the soldiers and stole their souls. The black and red creature in front of me scared me shitless, but I had just enough sense to scream at Relius who seemed to have known all along that this was going to happen. Relius laughed, screaming at me how the Nox Nyctores was a black beast."

Kokonoe looked over at Nine who looked angry and sad at the same time.

"He relished in the thought of how the great magister Nine had created one black beast to destroy another. Just as he had said this and I had gotten enough time to register and process what he had said, the darn thing turned to us. In an amazing turn of event Nirvana and Ignis turned on to defend us. Apparently Relius had stolen a prototype of something I had worked on and installed it in them, but he didn't think they would last any longer than a few minutes. Then he turned to me and said that he needed me to use my magic. If I didn't hurry, everyone would be in trouble."

Kokonoe laid her hands over her ears. "The screams of soldiers, the smell of blood, and the pieces of flesh everywhere… it was too much on top of everything else. I freaked… and the magic was loose. I didn't know what I did, but I sealed the darn thing away. The only thing left was a small chunk of metal… number 13. I was so tired, I was panting, and I could barely stand. Relius gently told Ignis to retrieve its soul. I refused to let him have his way and told Nirvana to go after him. Relius laughed in my face, telling me that it would not move… but it did. Nirvana sliced Relius through the abdomen… as I blacked out I gave him my final piece of warning. That he should underestimate me."

Kokonoe sighed. "And that's about it. When I woke a few days later Relius, Nirvana and Ignis were gone without a trace."

Kokonoe looked up at the others in the room. "Now I have told you what happened, and I will not talk about it if you don't."

She rose gently, turning to Rachel. "Where is the bathroom?"

"The closest one is down the hall, 5th door to your left."

Kokonoe nodded and left, leaving the other's behind.

Nine sighed and rose to her feet. "God damn it" she muttered starting to pace back and forth.

Rachel shook her head gently. "Well I suppose that helps us understand why she is so reluctant to talk about her heritage… and why she was so upset when Relius appeared during the continuum shift."

Rachel turned to Nine who were still pacing back and forth.

"With your permission Lady Nine I would like to talk with your daughter one on one. I might be able to help ease up on the situation."

"You? Help? That's pretty unusual."

Nago ducked as Gii flew over his head and crashed into the wall, the ride supplied by Rachel's arm.

"It would please me if you could help Rachel," Nine said, smiling gently at the vampire in front of her.

"Then it shall be done. Now it is getting late" Rachel said rising from her seat. "Valkenhayn why don't you go and get a room ready for our guests… make that two, I don't think Kokonoe wan't to sleep in the same room as her parent's."

Rachel smiled and turned to Nine and Jubei.

"I trust you both to know that it is unwise to walk to far from the castle without supervision, most creatures and people living in this dimension don't like newcomers. Also this goes without saying but my private chamber is off limits at all times. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate with asking me or Valkenhayn for help."

"Thank you Rachel, that's mighty kind of you" Jubei said, jumping down from the edge of the sofa where he had been sitting.

"It is nothing Jubei, now if you will excuse me I have some things to do before retiring for the night."

Rachel curtsied politely before walking out the door, walking down the hallway to where Kokonoe was coming out from the bathroom.

"Kokonoe, I would appreciate it if we could have a small conversation one on one."

"If you are going to tell me how stupid I was for trusting the word of a madman save your breath."

"Oh I wouldn't think of it" Rachel said with a not so sincere smile on her face. "That conversation needs to be done between you and your mother."

"Then what can I help you with Rachel?"

"Walk with me" Rachel said, turning and walking away from Kokonoe.

Kokonoe huffed but hurried up to Rachel's side. "There is one thing you need to be aware of" Rachel said simply as she walked down the hallway. "Back when the beast roamed, there were few options. Either you stayed out of its way or you died. I will not tell you much from back then, even for me some of those memories are painful to talk about. What you need to know is that Nine did what she had to do in order to save humanity."

Rachel walked through a door, Kokonoe blinking as she entered a small library.

"This used to be my father's study" Rachel said, a small nostalgic smile on her face.

"But we are here because of that."

Kokonoe turned to see what it was Rachel was looking at, and stopped dead in her tracks.

It was a painting, almost 3 times the size of the mantelpiece it was over. 4 figures were portrayed. 1 was a man in his late fifties. His black hair had grey streaks in them, and his ruby red eyes seemed both friendly and intimidating at the same time. Next to him was a woman in her early thirties. Her long blonde hair were braided and hung down to her butt. She had a beautiful smile and her blue eyes seemed only to care for the child on her lap. And it was the child that made Kokonoe realize just how old this picture was. Sitting on the woman's lap were a young child, looking no more than 4 years old, her face distorted into a laugh as she tugged on the sleeve on the shirt of the teenage boy standing next to her. While the smile on the child's face was unfamiliar, the fact that the grown woman was tying her blonde hair into pigtails made the message of who she was clear enough.

"My family" Rachel said simply. "Valkenhayn joined the picture only because father made him."

"Rachel… how old is this picture?"

"Pretty old" Rachel said. "How old I have no idea, that's the problem with being immortal, the years all blend together after a while."

Kokonoe shook her head. "All right, but why are you showing me this?"

Rachel's gaze went from the painting to Kokonoe.

"My mother died a few decades after this was painted… my father died during the dark war. When a vampire dies their body turns to ash and is scattered with the wind, this painting is all I have left of them."

Kokonoe blinked. She swore that she hear a small tone of sadness as Rachel spoke, as if she were close to crying.

"I loved both my parents deeply Kokonoe. You have gotten one of them back from the dead and one you have had all along… and the fact that you are trying to get away from them makes me upset. I would have given my right arm for the chance of getting my parent's back Kokonoe. I just wanted to point out how lucky you are."

Rachel gave Kokonoe a look as if to ask if she had gotten her point, Kokonoe just nodded.

"Very well, your parents have gone to bed; I suggest you do the same. Don't wander off on your own, this place is not safe for newcomers, and my room is strictly off limits, understood?"

"Yes" Kokonoe said, nodding.

Rachel smiled. "Valkenhayn."

Valkenhayn appeared in the room, stopping to look at the painting himself.

"Why don't you show Kokonoe to her lodgings? She has a long day ahead of her tomorrow."

"Yes milady, are you returning for the evening yourself?"

"In a moment" Rachel said, sitting down in a chair, gazing at the painting.

"I just need to think about a few things first."

"As you wish milady, now come Miss Kokonoe, the chambers is this way."


End file.
